Plastic containers often include a plurality of integral support feet. Such containers are often described as having a “footed” base. Footed bases are commonly used, for example, in applications involving soft drinks and other beverages that have some level of carbonation.
However, among other things, it can be desirable to provide plastic containers for some applications, without a footed base. For some applications, including those involving soft drinks and other beverages that have some level of carbonation, it may also be desirable to provide a container having a generally smooth side wall.